paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
Tunisian Arabic phonemes
Consonants Tunisian Arabic qāf has and as reflexes in respectively sedentary and nomadic varieties: he said is instead of ). However, some words have the same form whatever the dialect: cow is always Baccouche, T. (1972). Le phonème 'g' dans les parlers arabes citadins de Tunisie. Revue tunisienne de sciences sociales, 9(30-31), 103-137. (the /g/ deriving from an originally Arabic q), and a specific species of date is always Abdellatif, K. (2010). Dictionnaire «le Karmous» du Tunisien (the /g/ deriving from an originally Semitic q - e.g. Aramaic: /diqla/: date tree). Interdental fricatives are also maintained for several situations, except in the Sahil dialect.DURAND, O. (2007). L'arabo di Tunisi: note di dialettologia comparata. Dirāsāt Aryūliyya. Studi in onore di Angelo Arioli, 241-272. Furthermore, Tunisian Arabic merged }} with }}.Boussofara-Omar, H. (1999). Arabic Diglossic Switching in Tunisia: An Application of Myers-Scotton's MLF Model (̂Matrix Language Frame Model). (Doctoral dissertation, University of Texas at Austin). } ḷ'' | ''y | w'' | | | |} '''Phonetic notes:' * /p/ and /v/ are found in borrowed words and are usually replaced by /b/, like in ḅāḅūr and ḅāla. However, they are preserved in some words, like pīsīn and talvza. * /t͡ʃ/ and /d͡z/ are rarely used, for example tšīša, dzīṛa and dzāyir. Ben Farah, A. (2008). Les affriquées en dialectal tunisien. In Atlas linguistique de Tunisie. * Like in Standard Arabic, shadda "gemination" is very likely to occur in Tunisian. For example, ha'dd'ad هدد meaning to threaten. Vowels * Unlike other Maghrebi dialects, short u and i are reduced to and when written between two consonants unless when they are in stressed syllables.Abou Haidar, L. (1994). Norme linguistique et variabilité dialectale: analyse formantique du système vocalique de la langue arabe. Revue de Phonétique Appliquée, 110, 1-15.Belkaid, Y. (1984). Arabic vowels, modern literature, spectrographic analysis. Phonetic Works Strasbourg Institution, 16, 217-240. Syllables and pronunciation simplification As well as those characteristics, Tunisian Arabic is also known for differently pronouncing words according to their orthography and position within a text.Ghazali, S., Hamdi, R., & Barkat, M. (2002). Speech rhythm variation in Arabic dialects. In Speech Prosody 2002 International Conference.Newman, D., & Verhoeven, J. (2002). Frequency analysis of Arabic vowels in connected speech. Antwerp papers in linguistics., 100, 77-86. This phenomenon is known as pronunciation simplificationHudson, R. A. (1977). Arguments for a Non-transformational Grammar. University of Chicago Press. and has four rules: * iː and ɪ, at the end of a word, are pronounced i and uː. Also, u is pronounced u and aː. ɛː, a and æ are pronounced æ.Barkat, M. (2000). Détermination d'indices acoustiques robustes pour l'identification automatique des parlers arabes. De la caractérisation…… à l'identification des langues, 95.Barkat-Defradas, M., Vasilescu, I., & Pellegrino, F. (2003). Stratégies perceptuelles et identification automatique des langues. Revue PArole, 25(26), 1-37. For example, yībdā is practically pronounced as Ritt-Benmimoun, V. (2005). Phonologie und Morphologie des arabi-sehen Dialekts der Marazig (Südtunesien) (Doctoral dissertation, Dissertation, Wien).Angoujard, J. P. (1978). Le cycle en phonologie? L'accentuation en Arabe Tunisien. Analyses, Théorie, 3, 1-39. * If a word finishes with a vowel and the next word begins with a short vowel, the short vowel and the space between the two words are not pronounced (Elision).Heath, J. (1997). Moroccan Arabic phonology. Phonologies of Asia and Africa (including the Caucasus), 1, 205-217. * If a word begins with two successive consonants, an epenthetic ɪ is added at the beginning. References External links * Category:Language phonologies